Seven Deadly Sins
by nochenada
Summary: There is a new serial killer on the roll, and the CSI's do not realise how close and how dangerous this killer will get to them.  Stay tuned NEW chappie comeing up,!
1. Pride

**Note:** Yay! Third story up! This is gonna be a good one, especially for hose RAin fans! Please R&R!

* * *

><p>"Who watches this crap anyways?" Ryan said as he furrowed his brow in shame and curiosity. He was leaning against the receptionist desk staring at the T.V. the news man with brown eyes and brown hair, usual men that end up on the weather or daily news channel. Then Eric walked up to sign in.<p>

"People who like to be updated, if you haven't noticed it's a suspenseful thing for them, and to come to think of it didn't you used to be one of those pretty boys." Eric blurted with a smirk.

"Right," Ryan blurted disgracefully right back and ignored the other comment , "you know I don't find death a very amusing thing." He sighed as he swished his head back to look at Eric. "but at least that case is solved." Then his phone rang. "Ya ill be right there." Then he put it back in his pocket.

"And there's another one." Eric laughed and walked away.

(at the crime scene)

"What do we have Frank?' Horatio accounted

"31 year old Herald Jones, found his wallet in his back pocket with his ID, killed in his own house, as you can see."

"Thank you Frank, ok, Dr. Loman,?" Horatio precariously asked

"Well cause of death, was obviously this bullet wound to the head, but I also found this in his mouth." he picks up an evidence bag and hold it up, a piece of paper with the word Pride written on it, in red. "I also believe that the red "ink" is his own blood."

"I see." Horatio implied

Ryan carefully gazed, with folded arms, at the blood spatter as if it was some kind of elaborate jigsaw puzzle. The pattern almost seemed impossible, the words PRIDE dexterously imprinted into the blood., like a stencil.

"Whoa…" Natalia said with abruptness.

"Ya I know, weird right?" Ryan responded

"Very" ,she answered "Horatio also said that a piece of paper with that word on it was found in his mouth, also in his blood."

"Kinda sadistical, you think?" Ryan said dryly

"Ya probably." She said fixing her eyes on a letter with the words "For the CSI's" on the coffee table sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hmmm." She said as she set her kit down and went towards the table.

"You find something?" Ryan asked not setting his eyes of the wall.

"Ya some kind of letter, to us too." Ryan looked back and saw her opening it, then walked over with aberration. She read aloud. :

_One out of __**seven**_

_For sure there is no heaven_

_For what now is so __**deadly**_

_Will not be your medley_

_For this sinner is only_

_Your beginner _

_For their skins_

_Was burning with __**sins**_

_These victims cried, now my stride_

_Will bring you one hell of a ride_

They looked at each other with chasm. Both of their mouths open, but none of the uttered anything.

"We should tell H." Ryan finally said. Natalia nodded with approval. They walked out. Horatio saw their face expressions, and saw immediately to it.

"Is something wrong?" Horatio asked with concern

"Uh, we found this in the house." Natalia finally spoke. Horatio read it.

"This cadence is referring to seven deadly sins, also several people, victims to be more specific.."

"Do you think there is more them, do you think this might be a serial killer?" Ryan asked Horatio with burden.

"I do Mr. Wolfe, I do."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Natalia walked into autopsy, Tom looked up at her, his brow furrowed with a hint a sweat.

"You ok Tom, you looked a little worried?" Natalia asked

"Of coarse, I just heard about the letter, 6 more victims to find, scary."

"Ya I know right, do you have anything for me." She said right back

"Yes actually, First I wanted to show you this." he points at the mans chest, he has a number 1 engraved in him. I also found a fingerprint on the bullet that was lodged into his skull."

"Thanks Tom, Ill take it to trace."

"No problem."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hey Cal, I got something here for you." Natalia said as she gestured to the bullet.

"Ok! Gives me something to do." She said right back " I also heard about that letter."

"Weird, I hope we catch this guy on time, because of we don't there is gonna be a lot of more processing to do, and more lives ended."

"Ya you got that right." Then the little screen beeped with a picture of a ID.

"Rhett Crosby", 32, and I've got an address." Calliegh pulls out her phone, calls Horatio.

"Hey its Cal, I got a suspect address….."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Walter walked into the lab where Ryan was still looking at the photograph of the stenciled blood.

"Hey you figured it out yet?" Walter asked suspiciously

"Ya, actually I think I did, I think this guy cut it out of paper?"

"Paper?"

"Ya, the victim body was face to face with the wall, then the killer came from behind and put the paper stencil in front of him, shot him in the back of the head and then this came out." Ryan proudly uttered

"Nice…." Walter said

"Well I am a blood spatter expert." Ryan added with wit.

"Right…anyways creepy letter Natalia found in the house."

"I know right, weirdest crimes coming up these days here in Miami."

"Yup, don't get scared now though, I heard what happened those few years ago." Walter laughed

"What was that?"

"The whole santaria thing, ooo scary stuff."

"Ha-ha, well you know I think if you saw a dead body walk out of here you would be pretty creeped out."

"Probably would…." Walter whispered as he left the lab.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(at address)

Horatio and Eric walk out of the Hummer.

"I don't know this place looks to clean to be a killer's home." Eric said as he gestured/exemplified to the nice lawn, small flower bushes, and cute golden elephants. All in the front yard. It was a big house too, unexpectedly very costly. Horatio knocked on the door.

"MIAMI-DADE POLICE! Open UP." He said. No one answered, but the sound of a barking dog next door.

"OPEN UP OR WE WILL FORCE OURSELVES IN!" Eric added. No one answered again. They kicked open the door, then saw what they weren't expected to see. Rhett dead on the floor. Bullet wound right in the head. Piece of paper stuck in his mouth. The word GREED stenciled on the wall with blood spatter. They definitely had a serial killer on their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Im not sure of this is a cliff hanger, but keep reading it will get more suspensful! Please review!<strong>


	2. Ryan?

**Sorry that you had to wait so long! Just you know …can't think of great ideas all the time! Haha, I have to make all the chapters as great as the first! Sometimes better! Anyways …..Here's the second chapter…**

The man's body wasn't the only thing that was there. There were poker chips lying around his dead body, as well as a couple hundred bills.

"Maybe he was a gambler…." Delko stated. Horatio put a latex glove on and reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. Opened it up and imprinted on it was Ryan Wolfe's ID.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(Interrogation room)

"Mr. Wolfe do you know this man." Horatio said while showing Ryan a picture of the man's corpse. Ryan nodded his head side to side.

"Well we found your ID in his wallet." Horatio added

"H, I have my ID right here." He takes out his wallet, and shows him his ID. He sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"Alright, look at him closely." Horatio spoke "Do you think you may have gambled with him before?"

"Uh, maybe, but you know H, I gambled with several guys, I don't remember all of their faces, but I guess he looks kinda familiar."

"Ok, do you have any idea on how he got hands onto your ID. "

"Maybe, he grabbed it out of my pocket while standing next to me? I really don't know." Ryan declared with disbelief. Horatio looks at him with mistrust, not knowing what to believe.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Hey Nat, you ok?" Ryan asked with a laugh behind his smile.

"No…Ryan if you're gambling again..."

"I'm not gambling." He interrupted with a frown. Natalia just stared at him; she didn't want anything happening to Ryan, her Ryan. She always had cared about him, but now it was different, she felt different.

"So, anyways do you have any idea how this guy, Rhett, fingerprints got in the bullet?" Ryan finally stated, he needed to break the silence. He knew she cared, her selflessness defined her. But this concern wasn't selflessness, this was something else.

"Huh" She sighed "Nope, I have nothing." She said as she left the lab room.

"And Ryan" She added "be careful, ok."

"Ok." He responded

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

He paced back and forth; sweat pouring down his face, practically taking a shower in his own sweat. Having short muscle spasms, flinching and moving his hands in strange positions.

"You have to, they deserve it, but no! Why!." He repeated over and over again.

"You just had to kill the wrong man!, Once I'm done with all of them, I will have him finished…..Where are you Ryan Wolfe, where are you?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Calleigh sat on the small stool in the ballistics lab, magnifying the bullet. Then Delko walked in. She looked at him with amusement. Seeing that only he could make her feel happy in worrying times like these, especially when a friend was in danger. She hid the smile, she didn't want him thinking differently.

"Do you have something?" Delko asked suspiciously

"Uhm, I think so, I believe these two men were shot with a 9 millimeter." She responded dryly

"Well we have the murder weapon, now we just need our murder." Delko augmented. He looked at her with deep eyes, signaling his uneasiness. They both felt it in the building, the fretfulness. But just couldn't nail the reason why. Maybe because they felt that their friend was in danger, how often do you lose a friend to a serial killer? Or just the sinister feeling of the case. They were worried, but they didn't know how to express it. So they just left it in their relation, the only way they could.

"Uh, Calleigh." Delko said breaking the intimate silence.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. Delko then also sighed and walked out. Walked out with regret.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Natalia sat in the trace lab, thinking. Thinking about Ryan. Her mind drifting away, she knew what she felt towards him, she just didn't know how to convey it. Is Ryan going to be ok, what if the killer goes after him, does the same thing to all the other victims." In the middle of all this thinking Walter came in. he came in smiling, fine as ever. Natalia looked at him with astonishment.

"You ok?" Walter asked

"Uh yeah, you just seem amazingly happy."

"Well you know, you just can't sit there and worry your ass off, you have to have a good attitude and do what your need to do."

These words struck Natalia. The plain truth, the truth that she couldn't see before. If she was going to try to help Ryan then she has to stop worrying and do her job, because there is no way sitting worrying, not doing anything isn't going to help Ryan.

"Thanks." She said

"For what?" he said. Then Natalia walked out of the room without answering a thing.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ryan started walking towards his car, it was the end of his shift. He was going to go home, change eat take out, watch a movie, go to sleep and come back to work. The one thing that was on his mind was the man and his ID. Just the strange feeling, the strange feeling of being watched. But all he wanted to go is get home, and tomorrow was another day.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

I found you Ryan Wolfe, you're mine." He said staring at Ryan through his binoculars from a far away, smirking, waiting, waiting for the right time to strike.


	3. Anger

**Note: Well obviously im updating sooner than I anticipated this stuff pooped into my mind today :D! YAY! Just in time! Anyways on with the show or story….**

Ryan rubbed his eyes tiredly. He felt like, well he felt like crap. He looked terrible to. Black under his eyes, eye lids drooping like if they weighed a ton. His hair not nicely slicked, like usual. But more of a "I really don't care how I look right now." do.

"Rough night?" Eric asked

"Well you know, getting 4 hours of sleep doesn't put you exactly on your game." Ryan said sarcastically. Eric side nodded his head.

He was taking pictures of their latest victim. This one was Anger. (sorry didn't mention this before) he winced to what he was looking at. Brains and little pieces of skull scattered around like a strawberry milkshake spilled across the living room carpet, occasionally you would see pieces of hair intertwined with the pieces of skin and brain.

"Well what happened?"

"Huh, well apparently I had some, well a lot of papers and stuff to finish, you know things that come into the mail. (a lot of stuff). Totally forgot about till I got home yesterday." he added dryly

"Well, glad I'm not you." Eric said while he left the room.

"Thanks…" Ryan whispered.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Another one?" Walter asked Natalia asked they walked down the hall of the lab.

Natalia sadly sighed "Yeah, and we are getting no where."

"I know, but we have to keep it going, maybe we'll get lucky today."

"Yeah, maybe."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Horatio sat quietly in his office, but nothing was quiet in his mind. Thoughts practically stuffed his mind, packed that it was going to explode. They weren't good thoughts either. But the one thought that defined them all was "is there a hit on Ryan". At first he considered it as truth. But then soon backed it down. He couldn't possibly have one. He doesn't have any enemy's. But do you have to have enemy's to get you killed? NO he couldn't possibly think that way, his CSI was going to be okay, he was going to be fine.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ryan rushed into the lab like a mad man. He looked like he had just reached an epiphany on how to destroy the world. He took a bullet casing from a small bag in his pocket, and a small plastic cover that had a full fingerprint smudged on it. Finger prints covered the whole piece. Walter, also in the lab room, looked at him with questionable eyes.

" I just found a fingerprint on a bullet casing I found at the crime scene." The computer beeped and an ID and address popped up.

"Bingo." he said and ran out the room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

(at address)

Eric Ryan arrived at the address. Ryan, his attitude and self being a little better than it originally was. This house was definetly not like the one the recent victim had lived in. It was more like an old shack than a house. Paint comming of the walls, some windows smashed, almost looked abandoned.

"You think this is our guy?" Eric uttered

"I hope so, if its not him…" Ryan

"What?" Eric said as he turned to look at Ryan

"Damn! I forgot my gun in the car!"

"How could you possibly have done that!"

"Sorry you go on ahead I'll catch up!" Ryan said as headed back to the car.

As he walked towards the drive way he crouched down to tie his shoelace, then BAM! a car smashed through the wooden garage door and headed towards Ryan.

**OH NO! WATS GONNA HAPPEN TO RYAN! Well stayed tuned to fine out! Dont u just love cliff hangers! i do! well at least writing them...IM SO EVIL! hehehe anyways good? bad? please review and tell me! :D**


	4. Loyalty

**I'm back! Haha, sorry about the late update, but my cousins from Missouri arrived about 3 weeks ago and it's been a busy time. But I would never abandon you! Xp Anyways how are, what you doing. Review and tell me..hehe lol…well anyways…..**

Ryan had hardly any time to think. He quickly rolled over to the side onto his back. The car speedily drifted off away.

"Wolfe!" Eric immediately called out. He ran towards him. He ran so quickly he practically only took two steps to get to him. Ryan just lay there still, eyes wide open. It seemed as if they could've popped out any minute. He felt something touch his shoulder, and this slurry yell. He was in utter shock, stunned. He shook his head and finally got back to his senses.

"Wolfe, can you hear me! Wolfe! "Eric frantically yelled, desperate for an answer, a head shake anything.

Ryan blinked repeatedly, got his focus on right.

"WOLFE!" Eric yelled

"Uh, ah..." Ryan muttered "Uhm." Ryan said as he got up into a sitting position. "Ow…." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You alright?" Eric yelled in disbelief

"Uh," Ryan put a small smile on "well I did almost just get hit a car." Eric smiled and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back at the lab)

Natalia was analyzing the bullet casing when her phone rang.

"Hello." She said

(No answer)

"Hello!" She said louder

"Is this Ms. Boa Vista?" A raspy voice said on the other end.

"Yes, yes it is, who are you?" She asked

"My name, well call me Statch for now."

"Ok, Statch what do you want?"

"Now, now, if you want to skip ahead like that alright, what I'm going to ask you do is for good and good only! Got It!" 

"Yes, so what!"

"At around 2 p.m. 2 of your co-workers will get a call saying that they saw the suspect come out a neighbor's house, they will go to the address and do what they do best, follow the evidence. But, here the catch, the evidence they follow will either lead them to death or life but that's they're decision not mine. Better warn them before they fall. Goodbye Miss Boa Vista and good luck."

WAIT!" She yelled. But he was gone. She looked at the phone with frustration and fury. Why didn't she go to try and trace the phone call! IDIOT! She slammed her phone on the table.

Then Walter walked in.

"Everything ok, you seem pretty angry." She looked at her watch 1:56. She only had 4 minutes to tell everyone.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She almost walked out of the room then she said "Don't answer a phone call at 2 ok, promise me you won't."

'Sure, but why not?"

"Just don't!" she yelled and she sprinted out of the room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

2:00

Ryan was on his way to Horatio's office to tell him about the hit and run. He was still in mild shock. He couldn't believe that his mind clicked to move so quickly. His head still hurt, and that rub burn on his back wasn't much help either. He winced at the thought of actually getting hit by the car. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said with apathy

"I-I-I jug-just saw a-a g-g-guy wal-lk out with bl-l-l-ood all ov-v-ver him." The voice was a frantic women's voice.

"Ok Ms. Uhm where are you?" she gave him an address. As he walked back towards the elevator, he was met by Horatio."

"Did you get a call?" Horatio asked

"Yeah." Ryan nodded in disarray

(At address)

Horatio and Ryan got out of the Hummer. Guns ready and set. They walked slowly up the sidewalk when Horatio saw blood drops. He followed them as well as Ryan it led out to the road. They stopped where the blood drops stopped and stared.

"Well it seems that the suspect is injured." Horatio stated

"Or he was just drenched in the victim's blood." Ryan added

Then Ryan heard a noise. A very familiar noise, a recent noise he had heard. Yes, he knew what it was; it was a sound of a moving car coming towards them.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The next few moments went rather quickly for Ryan. The car was coming towards them fast, he immediately pulled Horatio out of the way and then BAM! This tremendous amount of pressure blasted at his side. It didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. He then simply lay sprawled on the floor. He wasn't sure whether he was conscious or not, but he heard someone calling his name and a car run by him. Then all of a sudden his senses kicked it. This incredible amount of pain had sprouted all over his right side and head. His head throbbed painfully. He tried moving his arm upwards to feel his head but even the slightest amount of movement would cause waves of pain. He tried anyways. He let out a small moan of pain. He felt nauseated, and it was getting harder to breathe for him. Agony and discomfort just crawled all over him like ants.

"Horatio was stunned, he then ran over to him.

"Ryan, hey, hang in there, Mr. Wolfe hang in there." He took out his cell phone.

"I need paramedics here at 445 Palm Avenue OFFICER DOWN, REPEAT OFFICER DOWN."

It wasn't the first time he heard those words, a bit incoherent but he heard them. He felt floaty, no pain was there nothing just him. Then everything just went black.

Mr. Wolfe, Ryan!" Horatio yelled. He observed him carefully. He put his fingers on his neck he was relieved but not satisfied. His pulse was slow and shallow. His breathing wasn't any better either, as a matter fact it was getting worse by the minute. The paramedics weren't here he was going to check him on his own. He touched his head, felt the sticky feeling of blood. Then his ribs there was two freely moving, bruise starting to appear as well, he touched it then a groan came from the unconscious man. He looked so helpless. Then he heard the sirens.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Excuse me sir." The paramedic said and he lightly pushed Horatio away."

"Looks like two broken ribs, maybe a concussion not sure but we need to move, we don't want it to get worse." They carefully took Ryan's still form on to the stretcher. Then he heard Calleigh's voice.

"H. what happened?" She said, she was on the verge of breaking down but she held up. She hated any of her teammates injured or hurt. It broke her to pieces, like it she was a glass window and someone just rammed a rock through her.

"We got a call, a women said that she saw a man covered in blood come outside that house, and we went we found this blood trail, and followed it led straight in the middle of the road, Then a car started to come towards us, he pulled me out of the way and then-"

She nodded with understandment.

"You should get to the hospital." Then he jumped in the back of the ambulance and left.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The whole way the, most of it, was quiet. Horatio politely stared with concern at Ryan. A slight bruise was starting to form on his right cheek, which was cut from the landing. Horatio could still he the thud of car-hitting-human. Wasn't a pleasant sound, then Horatio heard it, he heard it too many times in his life, and wasn't bearing to hear it again…the sound of a heart stopping.


	5. The Ryan Letter

**Im back! Sorry about the really late update but I started school 2 weeks ago and I hadn't had the time !hope you like it! Please review!**

NO this couldn't be! He was losing him, or was he really all gone. That was impossible. He's never died, ever. I mean Eric, Calliegh….Speed. They have all been in this life or death situation but not Ryan, never Ryan... Teammates take turns, but were it in the matter of death. Life was full of deception and injustice, but at times it goes too far, but friends make sacrifices and this this was Ryan's.

"Mr. Wolfe, …..RYAN!"

The paramedic immediately came to. Started to do CPR …."1….2…3…" like a steady heartbeat. A heartbeat that Ryan needed, a heartbeat that Horatio wanted so desperately. The paramedic then got out the defibrillators.

"CLEAR!" His body came up then flopped down, like that one leaf that a car passes by that makes it float some distance and then come back down again, waiting for another car to pass by once more.

"CLEAR!" Another car passed, but this time got to its destination. He was back. Alive…..barely but he was still there, yes he was still there.

Horatio, trying to be as stern, but nonetheless pliable as possible. He was shaking a bit without knowing it. Just staring unfathomable at Ryan. He saved his life...he pulled him out of the way...he did something that H himself would have never suspected.

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital. A ride that was only a few minutes which felt like hours to Horatio. It was almost like the anticipation of test results. Your professor or teacher is handing back a test and it just never comes to you. Then finally when you get it, it felt like hours from when he first started handing them out. They took the gurney out of the bus and reeled him in to the building. Alex was the first person Horatio spotted, she ran to Ryan with the rest of the medics.

"Ryan? Baby can you hear me?" She said as she examined him with the stethoscope.

Her first reaction when she saw Ryan was the heart that skipped a bit. She nearly fell over bridge panic at the sight of it. Paramedics surrounding him, checking vital signals. Yet everything felt very still, as if the whole world revolved around what was happening then and there. He had a large gash at the side of his head. This was from the fall he took. They cut open his shirt and then that was it. She officially saw the largest bruise it the world. The color of bright pink and dark purple mixed together like a smoothie. It covered all of his torso and side. All of his ribs on his left side were obviously broken and battered.

Alex had already seen practically all of her "babies" die and come back, or be seriously injured. Imagine the overwhelming feeling. Horatio saw that overwhelming in her eyes.

"Sir you can't come any further." A surgeon clearly and strictly.

"BUT…"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him." Alex said

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Once again the tests were being handed out. But it was doubled. Instead of just wanting to get your test you wanted to see your results.

Horatio paced restlessly. Then the whole team raced in.

"Horatio! Good news, we got a license plate on the car, we got him." Calleigh gasped

"His name is George Melles, he is a bit obsessive compulsive. Explains a lot about the cases we've been having. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Those words flushed out half of the fretfulness that was jammed in him. He sat down in the navy blue plastic chair. Surprisingly comfortable he laid back and sighed. It was the first time in a long time that he has actually settled down. He looked at his team with forlorn eyes and then his eyes met deep with Natalia's. Her brown glossy eyes said everything.

Natalia let out a shaky exhale. Then also started to pace. _Ryan? Ryan…Ryan!_ She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was gone from her again, and she did not know if he was going to come out alive or…..dead. She swallowed thickly at that thought. She figured out what she felt, she knew it all along, but she isolated it in its forgotten corner. She, she _**loved**_ him. Yes, she so definitely did. She just needed let it out. She broke the dam that held her tears. She started to sob uncontrollably. Calleigh came over to her and hugged her tightly.

"He's going to be ok. Trust me, he'll make it through."

Everything was silent between them; the only thing heard was the occasional sniff here and there from Natalia. Then finally the test was handed! The doctor came down the hallway and up to them.

"Are you here for Officer Wolfe?"

"YES, yes we are." Natalia hastily responded.

"Well, to start he has 2 ribs cracked, 2 broken, severe bruising to his liver and kidney which caused internal bleeding. We were luckily able to control that. A bit of a concussion, nothing too serious. I'm not worried about much; he's going to make it through just fine."

Then he saw it, he got a B-.

Natalia let out a sigh of pure relief. She choked.

"May we go see him?" Horatio asked as he walked closer the surgeon.

"Yes, but I suggest you let him rest."

"Of course."

They all ran towards the recovery room. He laid there, large gauze on his cheek, and a head wrap. Other than that it looked like he was simply sleeping. Alex was already sitting in there sleeping in a chair next to his bed. Horatio woke her up and she smiled at them and walked out of the room with no other noise but her footsteps.

"I think we should have our time alone with him." Horatio said while glancing at Natalia.

"I think I'll go first." Calleigh said knowing that Natalia should go last for good reason.

The one by one they all had their chance to talk and stare and laugh and cry.

Then they finally left Natalia to Ryan, Ryan to Natalia.

She sat down on the chair where Alex sat. The eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey." He said with no raspy or whispery voice but his own.

"Hey, well doc said..."

"Doc said I needed rest, I know but I've been awake since Alex came in." he said with a tired toy he was hiding behind his back so he wouldn't have to put it away. She stood up and sat next to him on the bed she hugged him tightly, tight enough. He cradled his arm over her and then the words came out. Words so soft, so sweet that melted through the air like ice cream in the hot sun. He would never forget those words.

"Ryan," she said tenderly

"Yeah…"

"I'm not sure how to put this but….."

"I love you too Nat."

"I love you too Ry." He closed his eyes and smiled within himself and slowly but surely fell asleep.

ONE MONTH LATER…

It was a warm morning in Miami. Ryan walked through the elevator doors starting a new fresh day. It was a month since the incident passed and everything was going well and smoothly. He made it to the receptionist's desk.

"Hey Ryan, envelope dropped by for you." The receptionist told him as he signed in

"Thanks." He leaned over and took the envelope that only said his first name in cursive. He looked at it with confusion. He opened it. He read:

_How romantic! I see you and Miss Boa Vista get along quite well. How loyal! Sacrifice yourself for your boss .How sad! That this glory won't last long. I'm not done hunting you down, but instead of hunting you I'll hit your weakest point….Natalia. Those makers of sins had to be killed, they couldn't roam around the earth freely. That's inhumane, and you can't possibly either. I know what you're thinking. "There is nothing more to this?" HA! Of course not! I hope you enjoy your last moments with your beloved! Tell her I said farewell will you! _

_Sincerely, _

_Statch (a.k.a George Melles)_

**That the end of me story! Will I continue will I not continue…..OF COURSE I WILL! I'd be crazy if I didn't! Like how I put that romance in there…but I think I just hurried to the end….sorry about that …. Ill do better in my sequel…thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! **

He looked down at Ryan with a sorrowful yet, jovial gaze, and then whispered.

"It's in the job Mr. Wolfe, it's all in the job. "


End file.
